


Wreath The World In Flame

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 2 Explosion, Gen, Whumptober 2019, kind of a silver snow au, though not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "She turns even with them weighing her down, tail lashing and wings flared, fangs bared as a growl reverberates mutinously in the barrel of her chest.  She doesn't know what caused it, eyes scanning with the tilt and turn of her head to find the source. It's nothing but chaos, a whirlwind of fighting and screams, knights tangled with a never ending flood of Imperials."ORTwo sides, two plans, only one works out.





	Wreath The World In Flame

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, catch up time. This one was a little difficult to translate to words from the idea I had in my head but I did my best anyway.

Byleth's scream echos in the confines of her skull and she knows that it will stay with her until she dies and she roars her anguish in response, her failure to save the professor that had come to her aid despite the risk to her own life. Despite the order she had given her.

_Fódlan rests in your hands--_

The explosion rocks the ground under her feet as the demonic beasts crawl and twist around her legs and flanks, claws digging into the flesh between her scales.

She turns even with them weighing her down, tail lashing and wings flared, fangs bared as a growl reverberates mutinously in the barrel of her chest. She doesn't know what caused it, eyes scanning with the tilt and turn of her head to find the source. It's nothing but chaos, a whirlwind of fighting and screams, knights tangled with a never ending flood of Imperials.

She sees the flash of Edelgard's axe as the former student cuts through knight after knight, bishops and priests and anyone else that dares get in her way. She's wounded, Rhea notices, her movements slowed and her skin stained red with the blood that runs from a gash on her head. 

"_Edelgard!_" she roars, rearing back and catching one of the beats underfoot in her claws. The Emperor turns as she hurls the creature at her, panic lancing across her face before she's moving, diving desperately out of the way of the beast that crashes down behind where she was standing seconds before.

The second explosion turns her vision white, agony flaring up through destroyed flesh. She falls, muscle and cartilage sliding and splitting along broken bones. The beasts, she thinks, vaguely seeing the way Edelgard scrambles out of the way as the ground rumbles again, they made them into bombs. The beats swarm her the second she hits the ground, claws and teeth and weight all too much for her torn body, blood blossoming copper on her tongue and drizzling hot and cloying from between her teeth.

Edelgard is shouting, but the ringing in her ears muddles it. And as she wonders what the girl hopes to accomplish, the pain lessens, the beasts untangling themselves from her to ring her instead. Though as her transformation fades it's not Edelgard who steps up into her line of sight.

"_You_," she wheezes past the pain shooting through her nerves, struggling to move limbs she can barely feel through the white hot agony. "_Do you have any idea what you've done?!"_

The pale man smiles, leaning down until he's all she can see, until she can read the words his lips form as he speaks; "I do, Archbishop. I've gotten rid of two of the biggest thorns in our side." 

She wants to tear his throat out. Curses her inability to move, her broken body that's stained the earth around her red and green with her blood. 

The world goes back as Edelgard steps up to the pale man's side, and Rhea vows to kill them both before her consciousness flees completely.

**Author's Note:**

> (Did Rhea die, did she live? I leave it up to you to decide.)
> 
> catch me on [Tumblr](http://dikhotomia.tumblr.com/) and or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
